


Lost in thought

by TheGingerSnap



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Magic, Memory Loss, Other, a little at least, asra being super sweet and intuitive, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnap/pseuds/TheGingerSnap
Summary: Iris struggles to remember her past- it never works. Asra steps in to help.





	Lost in thought

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little drabble of Iris and Asra. Wanted to tap in to the times the apprentice tries to remember the past themselves.

Iris walked along water's edge, the waves lapping at her feet as she scoured the shore for good shells or sea glass. She and Asra had closed up shop today to go to the market and out on a small adventure. Iris had suggested the water. The ocean always calmed her, even if this particular shore was pushed up against a rocky cliffside. 

Something glinted in the sunlight and Iris bent down, digging it the rest of the way out of the sand and brushing it off. Sea glass. Not too shabby either, she might be able to make something out of it. Dropping it into her pouch Iris looked up to tell Asra that she had found something, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile. Typical. He was probably off snoozing in some cliffside cave he found. Wiping the beading sweat from her brow Iris looked out over the waves, at how the water caught the sunlight and made it dance. 

Times like these gave her an intense feeling of nostalgia that she could never quite place. Something about the salt spray and the ocean breeze made her miss something she couldn't remember. Closing her eyes Iris concentrated on the longing familiarity, willing the world around her to fall away as if she could immerse herself in the feelings like the waves.

The light tinkling chimes, bright laughter and squeals of joy over the roar of moving water. Warm sun beating down on her skin, sand between her toes and hugging the soles of her feet. The wind whipped her hair around her face as she turned to speak- 

And she was yanked back to the present by a sharp pain in her skull. Iris cried out, her hands flying to hold her head as the water soaked her clothes. She hadn't even realized she fell to her knees as she was lost in the memory.

Squeezing her eyes shut Iris focused on her breathing, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat and remember how Asra had taught her to deal with this. Foolish, she scolded herself, foolish to attempt this when she knew it only ever ended badly. Iris pushed herself back up to her feet and staggered away from the water's edge. She found herself leaning against the cool rock of a shady part of the cliff side, waiting for the throbbing in her head to subside.

She had been so close. So close to the memory and it was all taken away from her as quickly as it came. Every time she thought she was going to recover some of what was lost, it was whisked away from under her nose.

"Iris?" Asra asked, seemingly out of nowhere. She snapped her eyes open to see concern written over his features as he approached.

"I was wondering where you had gone" She said, giving him a smile and trying to shake off the headache. Asra saw through the façade.

"Was it the memories again?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She sighed, and nodded.

"It was more than I usually get. I almost had a whole scene." Iris said, hands gesturing at nothing.

"Before the headache" he prompted.

"Ah, yes." She said, looking away from his gaze and feeling guilty. Iris made him worry, and she knew better than to push her memories too far to begin with.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked, searching her face for signs of discomfort.

"It's manageable" Iris said, waving away his concern and trying to push off of the rock. Asra stopped her with a hand to her shoulder and summoned energy to his palm. He pressed glowing fingers to her temple and cool relief washed over her. He always seemed to know how to make it better. Iris closed her eyes at the feeling of his magic, and Asra pressed a small kiss to her forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Ready to head home?" He asked, offering his hand. She took it with a smile.

"Yeah, home"


End file.
